


Hyung~ Happy Birthday and I Love You!

by 1004JeongCheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1004JeongCheol/pseuds/1004JeongCheol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seventeen is cheeky and makes Mingyu their present for Wonwoo's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyung~ Happy Birthday and I Love You!

Recently, Wonwoo hasn't been feeling so well to the point he was hospitalized. But fortunately, Seventeen, especially Mingyu, was there for him and he's now recuperating well. 

Actions speak louder than words. Wonwoo and Mingyu's relationship is pretty obvious. It's Wonwoo's birthday and Pledis doesn't have plans for them, maybe passing Wonwoo his gifts from the fans and letting him visit his family later in the day.

The rest of Seventeen, excluding Mingyu, plotted a plan to surprise Wonwoo.  
-  
Wonwoo snuggled closer towards the comforting warmth beside him on his bed, clearly still asleep. 

The source of warmth opened his eyes, blinking them to adjust to the sunlight that was peeking through the translucent grey curtains in the room. Looking to his right, he sees Wonwoo peacefully asleep, unconsciously snuggling towards him. 

Wait. Wonwoo hyung? OH. MY. GOD. WONWOO HYUNG? 

Realization hit Mingyu like a truck. His one and only Jeon Wonwoo is sleeping beside him. The Jeon Wonwoo that Mingyu has been containing his feelings for. Questions were filling his mind. How on earth did I get here? He tried to sit up, only to fall back on the bed. Then, he noticed random colored ribbons tied around his body with a big red bow and a small note on his covered crotch. Holy shit. Why the hell am I stark naked, save for my boxers? 

The figure beside Mingyu stirred, yawning while sitting up and rubbing his eyes cutely. 

"Gyu?" Wonwoo called out with his deep and husky voice, staring at him with his usual poker face. 

"Hyung, don't ask why I'm here. I don't know either." Mingyu flushed, looking away due to the embarrassment of him being exposed and how cute Wonwoo is when he just woke up. 

Wonwoo blinked before noticing Mingyu's state. He totally wasn't checking Mingyu out. Totally. Noticing a small note tied to the bow, he released the bow and took the note. 

"Wonu-ah, Happy Birthday~ This is the best present we have for your birthday. -Seventeen♥" 

Mingyu watched as Wonwoo read the note aloud and his face filled with pure confusion.

Wonwoo had a blank look on his face, eyes fluttering in confusion as he tried to piece the pieces together. Today is my birthday? And Kim Mingyu is my present from the group?Then, he understood what they meant. He smirked.

"I'm going to wash up first. You can slowly find a way to remove those ribbons on you." Wonwoo said as he got off the bed, heading to the toilet.

"Hyung? Help me please. You can wash up later. I'm more important!" Mingyu whined as the older walked out of the room. 

Mingyu sighed as he struggled to remove the weird ribbons around him.  
-  
"Like what you see, Gyu?" Wonwoo teased as he walked into his room, a towel around his waist, upper body exposed his milky white skin, hair dripping wet from his shower earlier.

"H-Hyung... You look..." Mingyu was at loss for words. 

Wonwoo chuckled at Mingyu's reactions. He walked over to the still-almost-naked Mingyu and pushed him down on the bed. 

"H-Hyung?" Mingyu called out, breathing heavily as Wonwoo slowly closed in.

"Shhh." Wonwoo answered as his breath ghosted over Mingyu's begging lips. 

Mingyu stared at Wonwoo's lips as the shorter captured his lips in a sweet kiss. My first kiss, Mingyu thought as he shut his eyes and favoured the moment. 

"I love you Mingyu." Wonwoo confessed as they broke apart.

"I... I love you too Hyung." Mingyu breathed out as he pulled Wonwoo in for another long andpassionate kiss.

Wonwoo tore apart from their kiss and tugged at Mingyu's Calvin Klein boxers. The younger lifted his hips to remove his boxers, coincidentally grinding onto Wonwoo. Both groaned at the friction. 

"Hyung~ Towel~" Mingyu moaned as Wonwoo pumped his length. 

Wonwoo obediently complied and took off his towel, revealing his hard on. 

"Going all commander today huh Hyung." Mingyu commented, groaning as Wonwoo took his length into his mouth. 

The birthday boy's moans went straight to Mingyu's dick, making the bottom moan loudly when he flattened his tongue and ran over his sensitive vein. 

"H-Hyung~" Mingyu tugged onto Wonwoo's brown hair.

Wonwoo released with a lewd, pop sound. 

"Hyung? Wrong." Wonwoo said, his already low voice going an octave deeper as he gave a harsh tug on Mingyu hair squeezed the base of his dick.

"Ahhh~ Hyung~" Mingyu moaned at how rough Wonwoo was.

"Wrong. What should you call me, Gyu-ah?" Wonwoo commanded, his eyes filled with lust and dominative power.

"M-Master~" Mingyu instinctively called. 

"Yes puppy?" Wonwoo replied, releasing his hold on Mingyu's hair and hard on. 

"P-Please fill me up with your d-dick and fuck me roughly, Master~" Mingyu pleaded, gripping onto the bed sheets.

"As you wish, my puppy." Wonwoo leaned in and breathed out huskily into Mingyu's ear. 

Mingyu shivered slightly at Wonwoo's sexy yet dominant side which turns him on so much. The older used one hand to hold Mingyu's wrists above his head and the other to pull his hair roughly. Mingyu moaned loudly as Wonwoo grounded their erections together. 

"So you like this huh, puppy?" Wonwoo asked, biting Mingyu's collarbone, almost enough to draw blood.

Mingyu didn't reply as he was too focused on Wonwoo's rough treatment. Wonwoo halted his movements but kept in his position.

"I asked you a question puppy." Wonwoo demanded.

"Y-Yes I like it M-Master. Please d-don't stop." Mingyu practically begged, his breathing ragged.

"Good puppy." Wonwoo answered, smirking at Mingyu.

Without wasting a second, Wonwoo released the younger's wrists and mercilessly thrusted two long fingers into Mingyu, causing the younger to whimper at the sudden intrusion and pain. 

"Ahhh~ M-Master~" Mingyu moaned, arms gripping onto Wonwoo's back, crescent shapes denting the expanse of his back.

Wonwoo kept groaning at Mingyu's voice and pumped their erections together using his free hand. Removing his fingers, he propped one of Mingyu's leg legs over his shoulder amd thrusted into him, making the latter nearly scream from the pain.

"M-Mingyu... You're so fucking tight, puppy." Wonwoo groaned into Mingyu's ear, hands beside his head.

"W-Won~ you're so b-big~" Mingyu whimpered as he used his long limbs to bring Wonwoo closer to him.

Wonwoo didn't answer. He leaned in and kissed Mingyu, nibbling his bottom lip to gain access. The bottom complied, allowing Wonwoo to explore every inch of him. As they broke apart, they were in a panting mess, thrusts became more frantic as they chase for release, Wonwoo marking Mingyu all over like there's no tomorrow.

"H-Hyung~ I'm c-close~" Mingyu groaned as the feeling of being filled up became unbearable. 

Hearing this, Wonwoo practically pistoned the younger until euphoria washed over them, the couple moaning and groaning loudly. As Wonwoo pulled out and laid beside him panting, Mingyu took the opportunity and hovered over Wonwoo, ignoring the cum that was still flowing out.

"G-Gyu?" Wonwoo called, slightly shocked by Mingyu's sudden movement.

"Hyung~ never knew you had kinky fetishes~" The taller teased, flipping Wonwoo onto his stomach.

"Y-Yah! What do you think you're doing?" Wonwoo stuttered as he tried to look at Mingyu.

"I'm just returning the pleasure, Hyung. Besides, you're the birthday boy. I should be the one pleasuring you. By the way, happy birthday Hyung~ Love you~" Mingyu replied, kissing the crown of Wonwoo's head. 

"Yah! Don't do anythin- Ahhhh!" Wonwoo was interrupted as Mingyu lifted his hips and thrusted into him roughly, the same way he did to Mingyu.

"Hyung~ You're so tight~ Look at how much you crave for me~" Mingyu teased, pinning Wonwoo's wrists behind his back using one of his hands. 

"Ahhh~ M-Mingyu~" Wonwoo moaned, suddenly turning into vulnerable prey. 

"What is it babe? Want me to be rough?" Mingyu asked, pounding into Wonwoo harshly.

Wonwoo only nodded weakly as he let Mingyu do what he wants to him. The younger pulled Wonwoo's hair to face him as he attacked the older's inviting lips. Wonwoo's lips we're bleeding from the sudden roughness and Mingyu thinks that the color red looks pretty on him. 

"Hyung, has anyone told you how beautiful you are? Because you look so hot and stunning beneath me right now." Mingyu questioned as he continued ramming into Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo was enjoying their moment that he didn't reply Mingyu. Mingyu planted hickeys and bite marks all over Wonwoo's back. As their climax was nearing, Wonwoo's breathing became more erratic, his moans were so loud that Mingyu swallowed the melodic sounds with kisses. 

"Ahhhh~ Mingyu-ah~ C-Clos- Ngh~" Wonwoo moaned as he kept dragging his nails down Mingyu's tan back, leaving red trails in it's wake.

"With me babe. With me." Mingyu whispered, his words ghosted over Wonwoo's lips as he peppered kisses all over his face. 

Mingyu thrusted harder then before, never failing to hit the right place that made Wonwoo moan abnormally loud in his deep voice. At a particularly deep thrust, Wonwoo came all over his torso and his bed, almost screaming from the euphoria. Mingyu came right after him after Wonwoo practically clamped onto his dick that the friction was too much. He pulled out after milking his orgasm and laid beside Wonwoo to catch his breath. The older rolled over to face Mingyu, not caring about the cum that was leaking out.

"Hyung, you we're breathtaking." Mingyu panted as he trapped his leg over Wonwoo's. 

"Y-Yah! What are you saying." Wonwoo flsuhed, playfully hitting Mingyu's chest lightly.

"Happy birthday Hyung~" Mingyu whispered, bringing their foreheads together and looking into each other's eyes.

"Thanks Gyu. Love you." Wonwoo muttered, eyes blinking from exhaustion. 

"So what are we now Hyung?" Mingyu asked, stroking Wonwoo's hair.

"Boyfriends duh." Wonwoo chuckled, eyes slowly fluttering shut.

Mingyu smiled and pecked Wonwoo on the lips before pulling the covers over them and joining his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from aff (you can find me there, @1004JeongCheol) I'm sorry for the mistakes and bad English as I didn't proof read it. Thank you so much to those who actually read my fics and enjoyed them. Thank you so much! *bows 90 degreeses ;)* As I'm having my super major exams in a month or two, I may be on hiatus( I always say that but it doesn't happen lmao) but I'll try to come back after the exams with more works (maybe some cross posted from aff) to feed your thirsts xD Then again, feel free to comment what I can improve on, whether you enjoyed it or maybe other ships from other fandoms you would like me to write(if I know the random and if I ship it) and I'll try my best to do it! Thank you guys so much~ Buaiiii~


End file.
